Love Letters
by noawilf123
Summary: Irene comes back to Baker Street a month before The Watson baby is born. She feels in the way after the baby is born, she gives up Sherlock and decides to help Molly Hooper catch the fish. Rated T for now, might change in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(A Month after Harriett, John and Mary's baby, was born)

Irene had been staying with Sherlock for the past month. She had come back to London. She knew Sherlock would allow her to stay in Baker Street. She was right. She was treated with a smile from Mrs. Hudson and a slight nod from Sherlock. They hadn't talked too much about the night he saved her. Mostly not about what happened after.

A month into her stay, Harriett the new baby boy was born. Harriett Sherlock Watson. Such a long name for such a small thing. Sherlock had been over at the Watson household for a majority of the time (After being named godfather of the child.)

Irene felt stuck, like she was getting in the way, so she decided to leave Baker Street for a while. She left Sherlock a letter.

Dear Sherlock,

Leaving is the hardest, saying goodbye. I'm sorry, I had to. I wanted to stay longer; I did but do to recent changes I felt in the way. Don't worry about me; I'll be around, somewhere at least. I will miss you, and if I try to contact you please do not ignore me. I might come around for Christmas, I don't know. Let's talk about you though. The Watsons have made you the godfather. How does it feel? You actually have some responsibility now. I wonder how long you'll hold. I feel like you are going to spoil the kid, make him smarter then the rest, make him like you. Clever and Sexy. Although I do ask you not to make him a sociopath. We do not want another impossible virgin. Although you aren't one anymore. Do you remember when I told you that I was alive? That was funny, although I don't think John found it so funny. Send Mycroft my regards, to Lestrade and Molly as well. I don't think she likes me too much. It might have something to do with the fact that you know my measurements. Goodbye old friend.

Love,

Irene Adler.

P.S. You might need to learn how to change a diaper.

She left the letter on his desk and got going, not knowing where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Irene Adler,

I got your letter and I have to say I'm a bit disappointed. I though you would stick around to help with the newborn. Though it isn't really your area. Harriett is wonderful; though I'm pretty sure Harriett is a girl's name. I have learned how to change a diaper. We celebrated his birth today. I don't like gatherings in general, especially not birthday; we are celebrating one year closer to death. Jeanine was there today. She still doesn't know who Mary really was. She ignored me besides giving me a polite greeting. I think I won't be using the "getting engaged to break into an office" trick anymore. It was horrible, could you imagine me married? I'm a sociopath with 247 kinds of tobacco ashes. I'm married to my work.

I do wish you would have stayed longer; it has been awfully lonely since John left. Though I don't really know why he left, it might have had something to do with me committing suicide. Nobody I know really dies. You, I and Moriarty, criminal mastermind that one. I wonder how he did it, but though does it matter? The three of us could be the most dangerous group Scotland Yard will ever have to face, or the most helpful allies. It depends if we want to be on the side of the angels or not.

I've composed a new violin tune for the Watson's. I played it at the party today. I got around of applause like at the wedding. Jeanine didn't clap. I didn't think she would. I hope you'll come around soon.

Your friend,

Sherlock Holmes.

P.S. Molly sends her regards

Irene finished reading the letter; she had a smile on her face. She knew in her heart that Molly didn't send her regards, surely not seriously. She planed to change that.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Molly Hooper,

You don't like me, I have noticed that. I'm here to help you. I think you and Sherlock should just brake the tension and strip it all off. I'm giving you an opportunity. If I was to still in the competition over his heart, I would have already won. It was a couple of years ago, when he first met me. He saved me and then we let everything slide. He's not a virgin Molly; he hasn't been in a while. I took care of that a while ago. We hadn't talked since recently, not until before Harriett was born. I did hear that you two were planning destruction. While he was committing suicide you worked behind the scenes, making sure everything went as planned. Helping him stay alive.

Staying alive, we are good at that, Moriarty, Sherlock and I. We could destroy the world. We would die, but not really. You should fear us. Now that you know that the lots of us are alive. We are dangerous and unpredictable. You should be happy you've befriended Sherlock and me. Our friendship makes you less of a target.

Enough about you Molly let us talk about Sherlock. To win his heart you must be fierce, insulting and sexy in every way. Slap him more, I know that left and impression on him last time. He likes to get slapped, especially on his bum. Oh I'm having flashbacks to that night.

I think that is enough advice for now. Better put in your hook fast if you want to catch the fish, because who knows, I might change my mind.

After all he does know my measurements.

-Your Ally

Irene Adler

Molly finished reading the letter. She felt angry and annoyed. She looked at the time. It was late, she decided to slip on her pajamas and hop into bed.

_I'll deal with this first thing in the morning. _She told herself.

She switched off her lights. The raging fire in her calming down.


	4. Chapter 4

Irene Adler,

I resent you, I really do. You disgust me, not only because of Sherlock. What kind of a job is prostitution? And why in the world would Sherlock fall for a woman who keeps the job and also enjoys it? Making love is something special, and it shouldn't be done for money, and especially not for blackmail. Thank you for your advice but I don't think I need it. We already are great friends, and if I wanted to take it farther I would, but I recently broke up with my fiancé and I need some alone time.

When will you show your face again? Sherlock wants to know. He acts like he doesn't care about you, I can see right through him. He misses you and always checks his phone, but ignores it when it makes a regular noise. There was one time, when you sent him a message; he jumped out of his chair happily. It was the day he faked his suicide. It was like you knew, how did you know he was alive? How did you know the exact moment to text him? Mostly how did the three of you stay alive?

You are impossible to get rid of, unless you do it yourself.

Even when Sherlock got shot he stayed alive.

It's not easy living like this, when he'll really die, how will we live with the hope that he is still out there?

People say I'm too nice, I'm really not. I'm coldhearted and wouldn't mind killing you on the spot.

Not your friend,

Dr. Molly Hooper

Irene finished reading the letter. She was already tired. She had a client that morning. She had worn her out. And now Molly won't accept her friendship, but she was determined. If she didn't have a job to do, she would have written to Molly immediately.

She thought about Sherlock a lot. Was going through this thing with Molly really worth it? Yes of course, she's done so much wrong. It's about time she did something good.

"Catharine, could you please get me my red dress? I'm going to meet Mr. Thomason now," Irene yelled out into the hall. The blonde came into the room.

"Yes of course miss, anything for you." Irene smiled to herself. "And get Mycroft Holmes on the phone, I have some issues to discuss with him about his dear brother. He's getting high again."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Molly Hooper,

You seem utterly uninterested. What would happen if I came back? Will our poor molly be jealous? How about being his girlfriend? Don't you want to be that? The girl he'll wake up to and give you a kiss to start off the day. Do you not want that? Let's talk about it.

How would you feel if Sherlock and I got married? Think about it. I'll be wearing white, Sherlock a grand tuxedo. John would be his best man; you could be my maid of honor. Harriett could be the ring barrier. Sherlock would play the violin and we'll dance. A married couple.

How would poor Molly feel when Sherlock and I would kiss? Think young lady.

Think of a different version when you'll be the one wearing white.

You must think fast, I'm staring to change my mind. Sherlock does sound like a suitable groom, and Irene Holmes has a nice ring to it.

Although the temptation, I've decided to do something for someone else for once. I'm thinking of coming around to help you redo your closet. Your clothes are quite hideous. I'm thinking less cat sweaters and more lace. Sherlock is a dog person after all.

Have you heard of Redbeard? He was Sherlock's child hood pet. Named after a pirate Sherlock fancied. They put the old thing down eventually, but not after having faced Sherlock's hiding places and plans.

On other notes, you will need to learn how to flirt.

I do wish the best for you, and I will text you when I'll be coming around, or surprise you.

I am full of surprises.

Your friend,

Irene Adler

P.S. Honey you should see him shirtless.

Molly closed the letter. She felt sick, she did not want Irene's help, but the idea of Irene and Sherlock getting married nearly brought her to tears.

She did love Sherlock and was always in the fear of losing him. She knew it would come soon enough.

"Molly dear, are you alright?" Dr. Baker came out of the morgue, her blonde hair catching in the brightly lit hallway.

"Yes," Molly replied, "but thank you for asking." She quickly put away the letter and smiled at the tall doctor.

"Okay dear, if you need anything let me know." She smiled before walking away.

_Oh doctor if you could only fix my heart._


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Sherlock,

Have you deduced the latest change? Molly Hooper. Have you seen her clothes? No need to thank me. Everybody thought that her clothes were awful, so I did a good deed, and I absolutely hate it. I paid for everything! That girl didn't even give a sign of gratefulness.

In other words, Christmas is coming, I'll be over. Make sure to make my favorite, or I will wear my battle suit. The Watsons would surly not appreciate that.

I went to see Moriarty yesterday. He's doing well. He misses you, and he sends a message "I O U" He also asked about Molly.

I'm getting bored of this game Sherlock, these letters. We need to meet face to face, Christmas, what a great opportunity.

I forgot, how did Molly take it that you weren't a virgin? Was her face red with anger? Or was it pink with embarrassment? I forgot to ask her when we were trying out clothes for her. I don't think she would have told me anyway. She refused to go out with me, so I brought the store to her. Cost me more, but I don't think you are complaining.

Oh Sherlock, a client ripped my favorite dress today. I was quite sad for the rest of the day. I wore my battle dress around the house to make me feel better. The maid walked in on me and had a fright. Poor thing, I don't even know if she enjoyed getting whipped.

I think that is enough for tonight, don't you? The two clients did wear me out.

Love,

Irene Adler

P.S. Tell your brother he owes me a new dress.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Irene Adler,

I'm not only disgusted, I'm also disappointed. Please leave my social lie alone. Molly and I don't need any relationship, and by the way, Molly's clothes are horrid, she looks awful in them. She's clumsy, embarrassed and awkward. She keeps hiding herself and won't talk to hardly anyone. You took all of her clothes and left her lace? That only works on you.

Would you please leave the poor girl alone? It makes you look pathetic. The Woman, trying to do good deeds, like I said pathetic. I think you should skip the Christmas dinner. John says it will be too weird.

He also says that you should leave Molly alone, and that it makes you look pathetic.

I don't need to hear about my brother sexual habits, so if in the future you two have any contact, I do not want to know.

It's a shame about your dress, although I find the story boring.

It's been so boring lately, nothing new is going on, there was a murder, but I solved it on the spot. It was the caterer, and he used a kitchen knife to cut up the landlord. I need a case, a good one.

Molly isn't going to move in with me that would be horrible. Just thinking about it makes my stomach gag. She is clean, and actually likes sleeping. Not to mention the fact that she has a cat.

I am displeased by the way you told her about that night. She didn't need to know I was not a virgin. It has nothing to do with her.

Goodbye, and stay out of Molly's way.

Sherlock Holmes


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Molly Hooper,

You're failing. You need to stop being embarrassed about your body. You truly are beautiful. It'll just take Sherlock some time to notice. He is Sherlock after all, he'll notice the change, but the affection will come later. He'll see your point soon, but first you need to stop being so clumsy. It's horrible. From the distressful letter Sherlock wrote me. You are acting like a little girl. Be confident, be fast, and be sexy. We practiced it. And please tell Sherlock to stop blaming me for everything and that I'm still coming for Christmas. No matter what he says, I've already bought gifts. Christmas is two weeks for now! It's too late to return them. Also tell him that what Mycroft and I have is strictly professional. When London is at stake, who is to distract the only person who can save it but me? But again he did ruin my favorite dress. He still owes me one. Sherlock said not to talk about it. I think he's jealous. Makes your job easier, although Mycroft is gay. Like completely gay, more gay then John. Although I guess John isn't gay now, oh with that wife. I actually do enjoy Mary's company. And little Harriett. Oh he's such a cute kid. I've seen pictures. The Watson's don't allow me near the thing. They're afraid I might influence it. I guess they're right. What ever I don't care. I'll have one if I'll need one.

Your friend,

Irene Adler

P.S. Did you try slapping him?


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Sherlock,

Did you miss me? I've heard you and Molly are getting cozy, or was it you and Irene? I'm getting confused. I thought you and John were at tit. I almost forgot about the wife. What about my dear sister? You did break her heart. I do love Janine and would appreciate if you wouldn't hurt her again. You know what I'm capable of. It would have been weird if she married you. I would have to attend the wedding; I'd probably have to walk her down the isle. Isn't it ironic that I'm her brother? I find it funny.

Prison is a pain in the arse, I honestly expected more, being the high class criminal that I am. I'm kept in a tight cell. They have your brother watching me at all times. I bet he likes to see me naked. He's gay as gay can be. I do appreciate Irene coming to visit me. She's sweeter the lot of you. Janine did come to visit me, but only twice; once to ask me if she could have me apartment, and the second to ask me if she could refurnish it. I think she's a bit disappointed in me, (that I haven't busted out yet) she thought I would be out in no time, but no, not this time, I'm staying in, until they let me go. I'm tired Sherlock, and you're getting boring. Emotions are your thing now aren't they? I hate them,, they make you weaker, it's horrible, why would you even start to feel? You're sentimental towards John, towards his wife, towards Harriett. Oh the little dear, Irene had shown me pictures. I've heard you're the godfather. I don't know why they've trusted you.

Kisses,

J. Moriarty

P.S. I had to send you this through Irene, sorry about that.


End file.
